What if?
by Xebrecca
Summary: What if Lily and Petunia had an older sister named Rose, who takes Harry from the Dursleys doorstep and raises him against Dumbledores wishes.
1. Chapter 1

** Summery: What if Lily and Petunia had an older sister named Rose who takes Harry off the Dursleys doorstep and raises him, against Dumbledores wishes A.U. **

** Chapter one Two Birds, One Stone. **

** A\N: Hey guys! I've read all kinds of fics but I've never read one like this so I thought I would write it myself. if you review you get 200 points for your house:] **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the great Harr****y Potter. He belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

"Good luck, Harry Potter." were the last words Albus Dumbledore spoke before disappearing.

I had been hiding behind the neighbors fence when Dumblefore, McGonagall and Hagrid had left my nephew Harry on the doorstep of my sister Petunia. If there was one thing I knew about Petunia It's that she hates magic and anything to do with it, including my sister Lily and her husband James. So I knew Petunia would not take Harry in with open arms. I walked out from behind the fence and took off the invisibility cloak, I was wearing. I knew the charm would wear off, but I only needed it for this. I checked my watch it was 3:25am, my husband Zander would be here in 5 minutes to take Harry and I home. I walked over to the doorstep and picked up the little bundle that was Harry Potter. Just then there was a silent _crack_ as Zander apperated behind me.

"How is he?" Zander asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

I smiled at him "he's fine, what about Sirius?" I asked.

Zander and I refuse to believe that Sirius would ever betray Lily and James, so Zander was to go knock him out and bring him back to the house where Zander's sister Xayla would watch over him until Zander and I question him.

Zander sighs "he killed Peter, I think. I got him right before the ministry arrived. He's out cold and magically tied up in our basement."

I grinned and gave him a quick kiss before saying "come on let's go, there is still so much to do."

Zander removed his arms from around my waist and took my arm "hold tight" he ordered. I held Harry tighter in my arms as we apperated home.

We landed in a thicket of tree, we started walking until we were standing in front of a 4 story house. only Zander and I could see it with the exception of Xayla. The house was under the Fidlius charm aking with a lot of other charms.

Walking into the house I noticed that Xayla had done some cleaning up, before I had gone to go get Harry there had been some dishes in the sink. Now the sunk was empty. "Xayla!" I called as I entered the living room.

"Rose!" I heard her call from the basement.

"Yah, it's me and we have the B.W.L." I said, about 5 minutes later Xayla walked in, floating behind her was a now fully awake Sirius Black. Xayla had him tied up and blind folded.

"What's a B.W.L.?" asked Sirius, this would have been a stupid question had he not been blind folded.

"It's a sandwich idiot." lied Xayla in an annoyed voice.

Handing Harry to Xayla I whispered "Take Harry upstairs to one of the extra bedrooms, turn the bed into a crib, lay him down, sit with him and put a silencing charm over the room just in case he starts crying." I then turned to look at Zander. I waited until Xayla and Harry were upstairs before saying "Zander go get the Veritesirem" he walked over to a cupboard above a book shelf, he opened the cupboard and pulled a small vial with clear liquid in it out and with a wave of Zanders wand Sirius' blind fold came off.

Zander handed me the vial, walked into the kitchen and came back out with a bottle of water which he handed to me. I put 3 drops of Veritesirm into the bottle of water and forced Sirius to drink some. All I had to say was "explain everything" and he did. He told us how Peter was the real secret keeper, how he had been the unsuspected spy for so long and how he had faked his own death.

When he was finished I could tell by the look in his eyes that he wanted to cry but I knew he wouldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: HEY! I'm back and ready to write. Thanks To all my reviewers, 200 points goes to Bri P, Sakura Lisel and Shin Ichimaru. **

** Chapter Two: Siblings**

The next few weren't easy. When I looked at the Daily Profit, 5 days later, the first 2 things I saw were a 10,000 galleon reward for the capture of Sirius Black and a 50,000 galleon reward to anyone who knows anything as to the whereabouts of Harry Potter.

"So they've finally noticed he's missing," said Zander looking over my shoulder at the newspaper.

Setting down the newspaper, I began trying to feed a very fussy Harry. "Come on Harry eat, it's yummy." I said trying to get Harry to eat his breakfast. Harry shook his head, swating at the spoon.

"Man, I give up, Sirius you come feed him." U said after a few more useless attempts of trying to get Harry to eat, and now glaring at the spoon in my hand.

Sirius, who was sitting on the other side of Harry, grinned. "I think he wants to feed himself." he said chuckling.

After yesterday, hell no." I said remembering dinner last night,

"Aw, come on Rose give him one more chance." said Zander smiling.

"Yeah and you can't feed him forever." agreed Xayla.

"Alright," I sighed, taking Harrys hand and giving him the spoon. "I," I stopped speaking, clapping my hands to my mouth. Standing up I walked quickly into the bathroom. As soon as I reached the toilet, I began to throw up.

"Rose!" exclaimed Zander rushing into the bathroom. He helped me sit comfortably next to toilet, just in case I started throwing up again. Grabbimh a hair tie off the counter top, Zander helped me tie back my strawberry blond hair.

"Are you Alright?" Xayla asked walking into the room.

I could only nod, because I wasn't sick. "Zander." I said weakly.

"What is it sweetie?" he responded gently, running his fingers through my pony tail.

"I think I know why I just threw up." I said. I was so scared, I had no idea what his reaction would be. We've never really discussed it.

"Why?" he asked, now suspicious.

"I I think I'm pregnant." I say watching him carefully to see what his reaction is.

"How do you know?" Zander asked, excitement evident in his voice.

"Well I've been having stomach pains, I haven't had my period this month and I just now threw up, it's obvious isn't it?" I asked excitedly, seeing Zander excited was making me excited.

"But wait," Xayla said suddenly "Rose, it's not like you can go to a hospital or anything, everyone thinks your dead."

Oh, yeah" I said sadly "I almost forgot about that."

When I was 25 there was a death eater raid on my street, 30 people had died and I had faked my own death. I've been supposedly "dead" for 3 years now. This of course makes the whole situation with Harry better because, who would suspect a dead women of taking Harry. The only reason I faked my death was because being related to Lily in the wizarding world is dangerous. Lily is actually the one who told me it would be safer if I did so.

"We can have a home birth," said Zander not letting the fact that I'm supposed to be dead ruin his excitement.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked, walking into the room, Harry in his arms.

"Zander and Rose are going to be a dad and a mum!" Xayla squealed.

"Really?" Sirius asked excitedly. Harry seeing everyone else getting excited, started bouncing, laughing and clapping his hands.

the next 5 months pasted very slowly, my morning sickness became more and more frequent, my stomach had also started to grow out more, this made it hard to bend over and for someone like me, that's tough.

Harry wasn't helping anything for some reason, he's been so fussy lately so I sent Zander to a muggle store to buy a television. That seemed to brighten everyones mood.

"Annie Wosie" Harry called as he ran into the room and jumped into my lap.

"What is it Harry?" I asked shifting him so he wasn't putting too much pressure on my stomach.

"wan sibings!" he demanded in what he clearly thought was a big boy voice.

"Wait what." I asked startled by the demand.

:I think he said he wants sibling said Sirius as he walking into the room.

"Oh, Harry but your about to be getting a new baby cousin." I said gently.

"WAN SIBINGS WAN SIBINGS! Harry was creaming at the top of his lungs.

I looked at Sirius, who walked over picked Harry up and screamed "HOW MANY!"

"Wait, Sirius what are you doing?" I asked startled. Sirius gave me a look that said to go with it.

Harry looked up at Sirius and smiled, holding up 4 fingers he said "dis many."

Sirius looked at him and grinned "We'll see what we can do."

That night, after putting Harry to bed, Sirius and I talked to Zander and Xayla to see what they think "well," said Xayla "I don't know about you guys but I like the sound of other little kids running around.

Sirius nodded "I agree, and it would be good for Harry to have other kids, his own age to play with. I mean it's not like we can take him to play at a park. The ministry even has the muggkes looking for him."

I looked at Zander, who nodded slightly. "Alright we'll adopt 4 like Harry wants." We all agreed and set off for bed, all of us thinking the same thing, What the bloody hell am I getting myself into/


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N: Hey, here's anther chapter, 200 points go to Marvelcomicsruledaworld and rchard2scout. Please go easy on me I'm still new at writing fics. **

**Chapter three: The Orphanage **

We all woke bright and early next morning.

Harry was already and bouncing on his bed when I went into his bedroom to wake him up "Oh, your already awake." I said smiling at him as I walked into his room.

"Hi Annie Wosie," he said, stopping his bouncing.

"Come on Harry, it's time to get ready to go." I said picking him up and carrying him into the bathroom. I dressed him in a pair of tan kakis, a blue and white sweater vest and his favorite pair of shoes that light up every time he takes a step. When I took Harry down stairs Sirius used his wand to temporarily turn Harrys' light sandy blondand his eyes blue, he also put a charm on him that would cover up the scar on his forehead. All Sirius did to himself was turn his hair light sandy blond and he turned my eyes from dark green to bright blue and my hair dark brown. Xayla and Zander didn't have to change their looks because they are not supposed to be dead, nor are they wanted.

The first oephanage we went to was called Sunny Days. the second I walked into the orphanage, I was filled with a sense of sadness. The walls were all the same color grey, an all the kids that I did see on my way to headmistress' office, were all wearing the same grey outfits.

"Hello," said the stern looking headmistress' office.

"Hello," we all said in unison.

She smiled at and asked, "Are you here to adopted?"

"Yes, actually we want to adopted 2." I replied politely.

Boys or girls and what age group?" she asked opening up 1 of her desk drawers and pulling out a small stack of papers.

"Well," I began thoughtfully, "We want 2 boys between the ages of 6 months and 2 years." I said deciding to adopt 2 boys so Harry would have 2 boys around his own age to play with.

Still smiling, she asked, "Why are you adopting?"

I smiled, picking up Harry and sitting him on my lap so he was facing the headmistress', I said, "This is my son James and he really wants some brothers. I told him no at first because I thought I was going to be having a boy, but when I went to the doctor they told me I would be having a girl." I said lying about Harrys' name, him being my son, and me knowing about the gender of my baby. Truth be told Zander and I don't want to know the gender of our baby until it is born.

"Alright," she said standing up, "I'll show you what we have." Following her put of the room we walked down a long gray hallway. We turned left and entered a room about 3\4 down another hallway. The room was a light gray color, 30 cribs were in the center of the room and 15 beds were lined up against 3 of the 4 walls.

"Please do try not to wake them, they're napping." cautioned the headmistress.

Suddenly a boy of bout 2 years, began to cry from one of the beds. He had light sandy blond hair and dark forest green eyes.

"Oh, Henry please don't cry!" exclaimed the headmistress, walking over to the boy and picking him up.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked walking up behind the headmistress.

"Well, about 3 months ago, before little Henry came to this orphanage. Henrys' father had already been a bad drunk but it got worse when Henrys' mother died giving birth to Henrys' little brother." here she gestured at on of the cribs. "He began to beat Henry." My eyes widened as I held Harry closer to me. How could anyone do something like that to a child.

"How old is he and his brotherand what is his brothers name?" I asked, I was not going to separate Henry from his brother.

"Henry will be 2 on July 31st." began the headmistress.

"Hey!" cut in Harry. "Dats my birfday." Henry looked at Harry a small amile appearing on his face.

"We gots de same birfday?" Henry asked quietly.

"Yes, you do." I said smiling at Henry, then turning to the headmistress I asked "What about his brother."

"Well," she began, "Little Samuel is 2 months old and will turn 1 year on January 1st. I looked at Zander, Xayla and Sirius, who all nodded.

Turning back to the headmistress I asked May I see Little Samuel?"

Walking over to the crib she has pointed at earlier, she picked up 1 of the most beautiful babies I had ever seen. He has little tufts of golden blond hair, and dark deep royal blue eyes.

I smiled and asked, "May I hold him?" she nodded and held him out to me. Putting Harry down next to Henry. I took little Samuel into my arms and smiled. "Hello, Sam "I'm going to be your new mummy."

**A\N: Please excuse any spelling or punctuation errors I'm still kind of new at writing fics. I have a poll up you should go check it out. **

**Please review, they make me happy:)**


	4. Chapter 4

A\N:** Hello, Everyone! 200 points go to AnimagiPotter, Marvelcomicsruledaworld, Bri P and ElecreicAnya. Thank you, In case you were wondering, I fixed Harrys Birthday. Well enjoy:)**

**Chapter four: Family **

It took us about 2 hours to fill out all the required paperwork, to adopt both Henry and Sam. By the time we got home Harry, Henry and Sam were all asleep. "Harry, sweetir it's time to wake up, it's lunch time." I whispered, gently shaking him awake.

"Annie Wosie," Harry said as his eyes fluttered open. After waking up Henry, we all had grilled cheese for lunch.

As the weeks went by Henry and Sam were becoming more and more like children to me. I mean, at first Henry was so quite and Sam always cried. But now, Henry wasn't afraid to tell you what he thought and Sam's first word to me was "mama." By mid July Henry and Sam were calling me "mama" and Zander "papa."

"So, what are you going to get the boys for their birthday?" asked Xayla, the morning of July 20.

I looked at her over my breakfast and smiled. "Well, I'm getting Harry and Henry a muggle trampoline, Zander is buying them a muggle television, along with a VCR and some movies to put in their room and Sirius wants to get them each a pet. So, what are you going to get them for their birthday."

"I'm getting them each a toy broomstick." she said grinning.

"Bot wait," I began but Xayla held up a hand, silencing me.

"Henry is a half blood." Xayla walked out of the room and came back in about 5 minutes later with a small stack of papers. "I went back to the orphanage and got the name of they're parents. It turns out Henry and Sam have different fathers, Henrys father left his mother before he was born and Sam's father met their mother one week after Henry was born." She explained grinning.

"Okay, but how do you know Henrys father is a wizard?" I asked genuinely confused.

"D.N.A. tests and Ministry of Magic records." Xayla said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I grinned, "That's wonderful, this means that Harry and Henry can go to Hogwarts together."

"Your still sending Harry to Hogwarts?" Xayla asked surprised.

I smiled, "Yes, but I'm not going to send him looking like himself, I'm going to change his looks and his name is known as James Xander Darken."

How will you be changing his looks?" she asked.

"Well," I began, "I haven't figured that out until now. I'm going to start making a bunch of polyjuice potion and I'm going to start giving it to Harry a year before he goes to Hogwarts. I'll pass Harry and Henry off as identical twins."

"It's brilliant," began Xayla but then said, "But you'd have to give him the polyjuice potion every hour, on the hour. How'll you manage that?"

I grinned, "easy, Zander's going to try and get a job as Muggle studies professor at Hogwarts."

"You have his whole life planned out, don't you?" she grinned.

"Of course," I said and we both laughed.

The next 11 days passed quickly, Harry and Henry woke me up at about 6:30 on July 31st. "ANNIE WOSIE!" Harry screamed running into the room, Henry right behind him. "UNTUL ZANER!" Harry continued his screaming, as he jumped onto the bed.

Henry hesitated at the foot of the bed, but then jumped on the bed as well and started screaming, "MAMA, PAPA!"

"WATE UP IS OUR BIRFDAY!" They screamed in unison.

After Zander and I were awake and dressed, we all went to go wake up Sirius and Xayla. As soon as we walked into Sirius' room, I grabbed Harrys and Henrys arms and pulled them right back out of the room, before bursting into fits of uncontrollable laughter. We had just walked in on Sirius and Xayla _snogging! _

"It's not funny." whined Xayla as she followed a laughing Zander out of the room.

"Aw, Xayla it's not funny...it's hysterical." I said still giggling.

Zander turned and gave her a serious look. "Your lucky I don't beat the living crap out of him." Them he started laughing at the look she was giving him.

"How long have you 2 been together?" I asked as we walked down the stairs.

Xayla blushed and said about 5 months."

"Really, Why didn't you tell us?" I asked surprised.

"Because, Zander is so overprotective and I know you could never keep something like this from Zander." I nodded in understanding, when suddenly she grabbed my arm.

I stared at her in alarm, "What is it?" I asked in a worried voice.

she looked at me and stuttered "I I I'm 5 weeks pregnant."

I stared at her, eyes wide "Oh, xayla why didn't you tell anyone?"

She looked at me with a grin. "Because, now I fear for Sirius' life."

In the end Zander took the news fairly well. Harry and Henry loved all they're presents and each got they're own cookie cake, (I had cut it into little pieces so they could eat it.) They also ate lots of chocolate ice cream so by 6:00pm I had 2 very hyper toddlers and a baby who kept giggling and every 15 minutes would start crying because he needed a diaper change.

By bedtime however everyone was exhausted. After giving all the children baths, It took no more then 5 minutes to get each of them to sleep. Zander and I went to bed at about 10:00pm. We climbed into bed and I fell fast asleep as Zander wrapped his arms around my waist.

It felt like only seconds had passed when I woke suddenly as a sharp pain shot through my waist and I was surrounded by a puddle of water.

**A\N: Ooooooooh, what going to happen. Please go to my profile and check out the poll I have up, "Witch Harry Potter Character do you think is most unpleasant?" If you can't vote on my profile, please give me your answer in a review.**

**Till net time...BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N: Hey! Welcome to another chapter. 200 points goes to PurpleBullet and Bri P, thanks for reviewing. Xayla's name is pronounced like this, the X sounds like a Z, the ay sounds like your saying the letter A and the la sounds like la. **

**Chapter Five: New Born **

"ZANDER!" I screamed, cluching my stomach.

Zander sat bolt upright and looked at me with wide eyes. Turning, he grabbed his wand off the nightstand and sent a quick message to Sirius and Xayla. It didn't take long for them to come running into the room.

Giving birth was the most painful moment of my life, so painful infact that I did not get to see the gender of my baby because I passed out right after giving birth.

I woke up about 3 hours later to complete silence. looking beside me, I saw Zander holding a small pink bundle in 1 of his hands. Only now did I realize that I was clutching Zanders other hand. "Zander," I whispered, my voice dry from all the screaming I had done.

Zander looked at me with so much love in his eyes as he said, "She has your strawberry blond hair and your sisters' bright green eyes."

My eyes filled with tears as I asked "What time was she born and have you named her yet?"

Zander looked at our sleeping daughter and his smile widened, "She was born August 1, 1:29am and I wanted you to name her.

I thought for a second before smiling and saying, "I'm going to name her what Lily would have named Harry had he been a girl."

"And What's that?"

"Amber Lee Ann Lavia Darken." I grinned.

"Wow, that's a long name." came Sirius' voice from the door.

Zander and I rolled our eyes as little Amber began to cry. "She's most likely Hungry." I said so Zander handed her to me.

As the next few days passed I began to get used to staying up about 19 hours a day. I had Zander put silencing charms over Harry, Henry and Sam's rooms so Ambers crying wouldn't wake them. It was a very good thing I had Xayla, Zander and Sirius, because taking care of two 2 year olds, a 6 month old and a new born baby is not an easy job.

On August 10th Zander, Sirius, Xayla and I got together and we would wait a while before adopting anymore children. As the weeks passed Ambers Hair seemed to grow incredibly fast. Indeed, by the end of November her wavy, pale, strawberry blond hair reached right above her shoulders.

Harry, Henry and Sam all seemed to become rather overprotective of little Amber. In mid December Zander, Sirius, Xayla and I decided to take the children to a muggle park. (After, Zander changed Sirius, Harry and my looks of course.) Every time an older child or anther parent would walk over and start to coo at Amber, Harry, Henry and Sam would glare at them as if to say "get away from her." Xayla kept saying how sorry she felt for poor Amber while the rest of us just laughed.

On Christmas morning, there were so many presents under the tree that the piles were at least 3ft tall each. Harry got a new play dough set each, a whole new wardrobe, 7 picture books, 15 movies, A hot wheels track that came with 50 different colored hot wheels Zander had picked up while on a trip to America and a set of 20, fist sized boumcy balls that glowed neon every time you bounced them. To make it fair Henry got the same exact presents.

Sam got some new clothes, a pack of 5 plush quaffles, a red, gold, blue and green, glow in the dark carpet for his bedroom floor, a set of glow in the dark stars for his ceiling, 12 new bath toys and a lullaby box. Amber pretty much got the same things, except instead of 5 plush quaffles, she got 5 plush dollies that came with different outfits, and the colors on her carpet were red, pink, purple and blue.

After presents we all sat by the fire, with cups of hot chocolate and told the kids Christmas stories. Harrys' favorite was easily frosty the snowman. Then we sat down and thanked god before we ate dinner. I had cooked a lot of food so by the time dinner and dessert were over, (I fed Amber while Zander fed Sam.) everyone was full and tired.

After sitting down and watching 2 Christmas movies, we all decided it was time for bed. Each Zander, Sirius, Xayla and I carried an already sleeping child to their roomsI was in bed about 5 minutes, when Zander walked in, holding 2 small black boxes. "Marry Christmas," he said, smiling as he handed the boxes to me.

"Oh, Zander!" I began but he cut me off with a kiss.

"I know I didn't have to. I wanted to." he whispered, his lips still close to mine.

I smiled as I set 1 of the boxes down and opened the other, inside was a gold, jowl incrusted necklace. "Oh Zander, it's beautiful!"

He smiled, taking the necklace from the box, he crawled on the bed, behind me, put the necklace on me and then kissed my neck and whispered, "open the next." Picking up the second box, I noticed that it was slightly heavier them the first. Opening the box, I gasped as tears came to my eyes.

"Oh Zander, how did you get Lily's necklace?" I asked as I put on the necklace, I had given Lily when she was 17 years old.

Zander looked at me and smiled. "Well, I went to Dumbledore and begged for him to give it to me. Seeing as he thinks your dead, I pretended to be all upset because I(here he made a quote, unquote motion with his hands.) have nothing left of your and since Lily is dead."

"And he believed this sob story of yours?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

He grinned, "I am fully trained in occlumancy." he said as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. Taking off the necklaces, I put them back into their boxes and into the dresser.

Turning to Zander, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. "I love you Rose." he whispered as he kissed me back.

**A\N: Sooooooo, How'd you like it. If Rose thinks Harry, Henry and Sam are overprotective of Amber now, just wait till they go to Hogwarts. Pleeeeese review. They fill my head with so much hot air I could rival James Potter...Just kidding, but no seriously, REVIEW! **

**P.S please check out the poll on my profile.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A\N: 200 points goes to Shin Ichimaru, cyiusblack,Bornatmidnight96 and Sakura Lisel. and to answer your questions, It is against Dumbledore's wishes because Dumbledore wanted Harry to grow up away from the wizarding world, since Dumbledore thought Rose dead, he thought Harry was either dead or in the hands of a death eater and Dmbledore will find out about Harry at the end of his first year. I won't say anymore here because I don't want to give anything away. Enjoy! **

**Chapter Six: Remus Lupin **

"Rose," I turned to see Sirus walking through the front door.

"Where were you?" I asked sternly, Sirius was not to go outside, without Xayla or Zander.

"I need to talk to you." He said ignoring my question.

"I'll talk to you, when you've told me where you've been." I said annoyed.

He sighed, walking over and sitting on the couch next to me. Pulling out a stack of what looked like photos and handing it to me he said, "I was at my old house and found those." He gestured at the stack of photos.

I gasped as I looked through the photos. There were pictures of James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and even some of Lily. The pictures moved as the people inside them smiled and waved or gave a cheery thumbs up. I handed the photos' back to Sirius and asked in a quiet voice, "What is it you want to talk to me about?"

Sirius sighed and looked at me, "I want to find Remus, convince him I'm innocent and tell him about Harry."

"We can't," I said flatly. "He's too close to Dumbledore."

Sirius sighed again before saying "We can tell him and if it seems like He'll tell Dumbledore, then We'll just obliviate him."

"I don't know."I said, looking at him thoughtfully.

"Please." He begged, " Remus is the only friend I have left, from school." There were tears in his eyes and this scared me because I have never seen Sirius Orion Black cry. "Plus Remus has a right to see Harry, He was just as much James' friend as I was.

"Alright, go talk to Zander and Xayla and if they say it's okay, then I'll do all I can, to help you track down Remus." I said reluctantly.

So about 6 hours later, Sirius and I stood silently out side a small muggle apartment. Lifting my hand, I knocked on the door. We only had to wait about 2 minutes before the door opened to reveal a man with chocolate brown hair and honey brown eyes.

"Can I help you?" He asked, not being able to recognize us because, Sirius had changed our looks before we had left.

"May we come in and speak with you?" I asked politely.

He looked at us suspiciously and asked, "What do you want to talk about?"

I looked at Sirius because I had no idea what to say. Sirius didn't even glance at me as he said "We want to talk about Padfoot."

Slowly pulling out his wand, he opened the door for us to come in and asked "Do you know were Padfoot and Harry are?"

"Before we say anything, I'm going to tell you a story." Sirius said flatly as we entered the small apartment.

Remus raised an eyebrow, sighd then nodded for Sirius to continue.

"Once upon a time," began Sirius, sitting on the couch as Remus closed the door. "There were 4 young men, now these men were as close as brothers. They had known each other since they were boys. Only 1 of the young men had a wife and son,"

Remus held up a hand, interrupting Sirius. "Your Padfoot aren't you?" The way he said this made me flinch. there was nothing short of pure hate in his voice.

Sirius bowed his head as tears filled his eyes. "Please Remus, you have to believe me I'm innocent. Please, let me explain." He cried.

Remus waved his wand and Sirius and I turned back into ourselves. "Who are you?" he asked me. He was pointing his wand at Sirius' chest.

"My name is Rose Lee Ann Darken, nee Evans and please before you kill us or call Dumbledore, you should at last hear our side of the story." I said sounding more calm then I felt.

Remus sighed, "How am to tell if your telling the truth or not?"

"Sticking my hand in my pocket, I pulled a small vial with clear liquid out and held it up for Remus to see.

"Is that?" Remus asked stunnd. Even Sirius looked shocked.

"Yes it is." I said grinning as Remus gently took the vial from my hand and walked into the kitchen. He came back out about 5 minutes later with two cups of what I soon found out was pumkin juice.

Remus handed a cup to each of us and We drank deeply. Me being a muggle, have never had Veritaserum, It felt really weird. I had complete control over my thoughts but I had no control over what came out of my mouth unless it was truthful.

Sighing, Remus began the interrogation. "Is Sirius innocent?"

"Yes" We said in unison.

"What happened?" Remus asked looking directly at Sirius.

"I convinced Lily and James to switch secret keepers at the last second, I also convinced them not to tell you because at the time I believed you to be Voldemort's spy." Sirius explained then he continued, "Worntail is the traitor, I'm innocent."

Is Harry with you?" Remus said and I could tell he was a little hurt because Sirius had thought him a Death Eater.

"Yes" I answered.

Remus turned to look at me and asked Who are you anyway, How do you know Harry and is Harry safe?"

"I'm am Lily's older sister, She never motioned me to any of you probably because she thought I, like our other sister thought her a freak. Which I don't, and yes Harry Is safe" I said.

"And Why are you here?" Remus finally asked.

"Because Sirius wants to prove his innocents to you and we want you to meet little Harry. We know this is what James and Lily would have wanted." I said because Sirius had gone completely silent.

Remus' eyes filled with tears as he walked over to Sirius and wrapped him in a tight brotherly hug. Sirius hugged him back as tears filled his eyes as well. Sitius began telling Remus how h had cornered Peter and how Peter had blown up all those muggles and faked his own death.

As I watched them talk, I noticed how there was no more anger or hatred in Remus' voice and eyes when he talked and\or looked at Sirius. I had to smile to myself because I knew Remus would not do anything to mess up the friendship that was just mended and I knew he would not be going to Dumbledore and telling him about this little meeting.

**A\N: Sorry if it takes me a while to update, I'm using my brothers computer and It's really hard sometimes for me to convince him to give me time. I really hate to be one of those people who never update but there's nothing I can do about it but if I try REALLY hard, I think I can update once every two weeks. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REBIEW...They make me want to update even more:)**


End file.
